Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board that can be used as a core substrate on which a build-up layer can be formed and that has an insulating layer, a copper foil and a via conductor, and relates to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board. More specifically, the present invention relates to a highly reliable printed wiring board that allows connection between a via conductor in a core substrate and a metal foil to be reliably performed, and relates to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
International Publication No. 2011/122246 describes as a core substrate on which a build-up layer is formed. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.